Gaddet
Gaddet is a male Southern Sergal situated in Gold Ring, working as an agent of Out Ring in the New Canon setting on Planet Tal. He is the son of Remesh, his deceased mother, whilst his father's name is unknown to us, though still lives. Gaddet sometimes recants tales about his father, with half a maw at that, often saying that he was of uncaring and self-centered nature. He refuses to tell anyone his name. His exact place of birth is unknown, yet speculated to be within the ranks of Outring itself. His main occupation is that of a thief, taking up less-than-savory jobs from his Outring employers and carrying the contracts out to the best of his abilities. As a result, he's become quite adept at sleights of hand and other general thievery skillsets. Profile Appearance He is born sometime around 81RC making him 19 years of age in the present day. He bears a sporty height of 6'2" (187cm). His fur coat is colored in that of a sandy-orange blend complemented nicely with a pair of faded-off magenta colored eyes. He has no mane style to speak of, seemingly keeping it lightly trimmed and overall frizzy and fluffy. Gaddet can often be seen wearing his usual gear consisting of leather basted garments, pieces of armor tacked on, whether looted or crafted, is up to anyone's guess, all neatly topped off with a trenchcoat. Sometimes he might also be adding to it all with a lightly-armored strap hat for a little extra protection. Depending on the job assigned. Personality Growing up in a very poor environment and status, on his own, Gaddet grew increasingly bitter by the day when he observed Nevrean children and the like getting tended to by loving parents such as Agudners and Nevreans in the common areas, however, he did take note of the seeming lack of Sergal paternal presence for their offspring in general. These feelings, later on, would grow into that of envy and spite towards the lack of love imparted from his own father to him. His mother died shortly after he was born, but he never got a straight answer as to how or why. His father mostly worked as a builder but would take up extra jobs around the city, often leaving Gaddet alone. Eventually, when his father found a new mate, he seemed to forget about Gaddet altogether. Biography As a youngster and ever since Gaddet found himself excel at two things. Athleticism and Thievery. Gaddet, however, would only really steal from the ones that, he, himself, would deem that they had more than enough to go around. Later on, he would grow to hate all things noble and traditions that placed value on looks and status, as most of Gold Ring's upper-class echelons are comprised of such. Through his tenure within Outring, he would learn how to fight, wielding light, thin-bladed swords and crossbows as his main preferred utensils of thievery. However, if given the choice, Gaddet will always pick Flight over Fight, preferring to lay low to the best of his ability until the proverbial heat is off. Category:Sergal Category:Male Category:Southern Sergal Category:Eltus Category:Out Ring